When I was eliminated from Total Drama Island
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This is a sequel to The Awake-a-thon and this story is also in Noah's point of view
1. Chapter 1

A Noco story

A sequel to The Awake-a-thon

When I was eliminated from Total Drama Island...

By: Princessasal70cak30

Part 1 of 9

Note: This story is also in Noah's point of view.

I wake up the next morning and see Cody, I remember that he and I slept together... I notice he's still asleep, so I kiss his forehead. He wakes up, yawns and says, "Morning, my love." I say, "Morning, Cody. How'd you sleep, my love?" He says, "Great, I dreamt about you and me going on a date to the movies." I say, "Awwwww how sweet. I dreamt about us going on a date to a fancy resturaunt." He says, "We'll begin going out after the season ends, right?" I say, "Of course." I kiss Cody, who kisses me back. I pull away and me and him exit the guys part of the east cabin and head to the Main Lodge. We get there and I sit beside Justin and Cody sits across from me. Chris was there and he goes to Duncan and says, "Duncan, you look like crap, dude!" Duncan says, "Stuff it!" Courtney says, "Harold snored all night!" Chris laughs and says, "4 nights with no sleep... How much are you hurting dude?" Duncan says, "Wanna find out?" Courtney and a few others of the Killer Bass hide under the table, and Chris says, "It's cool dude, it's cool." Harold enters and he has a drawn mustache on his face and walks by my team, and me, my team and Chris laugh at him, and so does his team. He then says, "Okay what?!" Geoff said, "Someone messed with your face, dude!" Harold uses a spoon and sees the mustache and says, "Hey sweet stache!" Gwen enters and Chris says, "Hey everyone it's Gwen." Me and my team clap and cheer, and Lindsay says, "Why are we clapping?" When Gwen sits down she says, "I'm so tired, I can't feel my face!" She then puts her head down and Heather, Beth and Lindsay go over the rules of their alliance. She then tells the Bass, "Hey fish-heads, way to kick out your strongest player, why don't you just give up now?!"Courtney aimed to sling oatmeal at Heather but it hits Gwen and Heather says, "Missed me."

End of part 1

Part 2 is next 


	2. Chapter 2

A Noco story

A sequel to The Awake-a-thon

When I was eliminated from Total Drama Island...

Part 2 of 9

Chris then says, "Okay campers, your next challenge begins in 10 minutes... And be prepared to bring it!" After 10 minutes we all arrive at a little gym and Duncan enters last, lays down on his teams bleachers and says to his team, "Wake me up, and it'll be the last thing you do!" Courtney then says to Harold, "This is all your fault you know! You and your snoring face!" He then says, "It's called a medical condition." He then gets in her face and says, "GOSH!" Chef then blows a whistle, walks by us rolling his eyes, Chris then says, "Today's challenge is the classic game of dodgeball,... The first rule of dodgeball is..." I say sarcastically, "Do not talk about dodgeball." Owen and me laugh, Chris then says, "As I was saying, if you get hit with the ball..." He throws the ball he was holding at Courtney, it hits her and he says when she catchs it, "You're out!" Courtney says, "Ow! You can't do that!" She then throws the ball at Chris and Chris catchs it and says, "If you catch the ball, the thrower gets sent out and the thrower gets to bring another team member out onto the court." He throws the ball to Geoff and says, "Okay Geoff try to hit me!" He then gets another ball and says, "If you're holding a ball, you can use it to deflect a ball, but if it knocks the ball out of your hands, you're out!" Lindsay then says, "So what do I do again when the ball comes at me?" Geoff throws the ball at Chris, Chris uses the ball he's holding to deflect the other ball and says, "You dodge!" The other ball hits Lindsay and Chris says, "Ow... You were supposed to dodge!" Lindsay says, "Ow... Right..." She had a huge bump on her forehead, Chris said, "You've got 1 minute until game time, Gophers you'll have to sit one person out each game!"

End of part 2

Part 3 is next 


	3. Chapter 3

A Noco story

A sequel to The Awake-a-thon

When I was eliminated from Total Drama Island...

Part 3 of 9

Heather then says, "Okay we can't get lazy, the Killer Bass are gonna be trying extra hard to catch-up, who wants to sit the first one out with Sleeping Beauty here?" I shrug and say, "Alright I'll vollunteer. Now let's see all you keeners get on out there and dodge!" Chef then looks at the other side and sees, that Courtney, DJ, Tyler, Harold and Katie decided to play for the Bass, then looks at my team side and sees that my love Cody, Lindsay, Heather, Owen and Leshawna decided to play for my team. Heather then says, "Bring it on fishys, otherwise winning three in a row just won't be as satisfying!" Tyler says, "Oh you're going down! We're gonna bring the dinner to the table and then we're gonna eat it!" Courtney does a facepalm and Chris then said, "Best of five games wins! Now let's dodge some ball!" Chef blows his whistle, Cody throws his ball at Tyler, who dodges it and spins around and throws his ball at Sadie who is on his teams bleachers... Owen throws his ball and it hits Tyler ball so hard that it makes him hit the glass back wall, drop his ball and say, "Ow! Darn it!" Chef blows his whistle and points to him and motions that he's out. Owen high-fives Cody, then Harold says, "Time to unleash my wicked skills!" Leshawna says, "Then bring it string bean let's see what you got!" Harold then does a ninja technique and bounces the ball on the ground hard aiming for it to hit Leshawna, but it doesn't and she throws the ball at Harold who screams like a girl and when the balls hits him, he hits the back wall hard, and Leshawna says, "And that's how we roll!" She high-fives Owen and Cody gives her a thumbs up. Lindsay then walks up holding a ball up and says, "Can someone remind me what I'm supposed to do with this again?" Another ball hits her ball making her drop it and Chef blows his whistle motioning that Lindsay out, Katie high-fives, DJ and Courtney and Tyler waves at Lindsay and Lindsay waves back at him. Heather throws a ball at Tyler it hits his nuts and he says, "Mommy..." Courtney says, "What the heck was that?! Ref! He's not even on the court!" Chef looks at Heather who says, "Whoopsies slipped." Courtney growls and throws a ball at Heather but Owen catchs it and Chef blows his whistle motioning that Courtney's out. He then points at Gwen motioning that she's in. She yawns walks in, and DJ throws a ball at Owen who ducks and the ball hits Gwen, DJ then says, "Oooh! Sorry!" Gwen says, "Oh it's cool! Trust me!" After a while Owen gets taking out and it's down to DJ, Katie, Cody and Leshawna, Katie and DJ throw their balls at Leshawna who uses her ball to deflect one ball but the other hits her in the stomach and Chef blows his whistle motioning that she's out. Leaving Cody, Katie and DJ, and Cody throws his ball in a circle, catching it and making a thumbs up, throws the ball at DJ, who ducks but the ball hits him in the butt. Chris then says, "That is one tough ball to dodge!" Katie throws her ball at Cody who ducks and rubs a ball up and down his shirt making it electric and then throws it at Katie, who runs and the ball chases her, when she hits the back wall the ball hits her and Chef blows his whistle and Cody won the first game for our team. I wink at him and he smiles, walks over to Owen who high-fives him.

End of part 3

Part 4 is next 


	4. Chapter 4

A Noco story

A sequel to The Awake-a-thon

When I was eliminated in Total Drama Island

Part 4 of 9

Heather then says, "Alright, Noah, you're up!" I say, "You know, you all did such an awesome job on the last game, that I don't wanna mess up your mojo!" Chef blows his whistle and she says, "Fine!" Beth raises her hand to go up and Heather nods, Beth goes in and Heather says, "Let's go, guys!" Tyler has all of his team's balls, he spins throwing a ball at Chef, Chris and my team before finally hitting Lindsay, he then runs over to her whil saying, "Nooooo!" Lindsay gain conciousness and says, "Ty-Tyler... Oh my gosh my face... How's my face?" He looks like he was in pain says, "It's really...not that bad!" Lindsay was completely bruised, and Tyler says, "You still look great." Lindsay says, "Really?" Tyler says, "Yeah, really." Trent throws his ball at Tyler and Chef blows his whistle motioning that Tyler's out and he says, "You wanna go for a walk." Lindsay says, "Okay!" They walk off and Heather says, "Hey get back here! You are so close to being out of the alliance!" Owen then says, "Great gattsby that's it! Game on!" He then takes Izzy's ball and throws it at Sadie and Katie, he then takes Beth's ball and throws it at Bridgette, Trent gives Owen his ball, who throws it at Geoff and Chris says, "Ow! That one's worth an instant replay!" An instant replay is played and he says, "Forward, okay, rewind, forward, rewind, forward, rewind, and pause! Oh ho! That's gonna leave a mark!" Leshawna says, "Ooooh! He dropped it like it was hot!" Chef blows his whistle and Owen said, "I don't know what got into me!" Heather says to me, "I'm glad someone is trying today!" I say, "Oh sorry, woohoo way to throw those murder balls! Go team go!" She then says, "Nice team spirit!" She then says to the Bass, "Hey it's two, zero, how does it feel to suck so much?" Harold says, "Not very good.." Courtney says, "It's not over yet!"

End of part 4

Part 5 is next 


	5. Chapter 5

A Noco story

A sequel to The Awake-a-thon

When I was eliminated from Total Drama Island...

Part 5 of 9

For the third game, Duncan, Courtney, Katie, DJ and Geoff competed for the Bass and Beth, Justin, Owen, Leshawna and Izzy competed for my team. Two people on the court for my team threw balls at Duncan and Courtney who dodge the balls and after the balls bounced off the back wall, Katie got them and handed them to Courtney and Duncan, then Geoff, DJ, Courtney and Duncan tossed their balls at Owen knocking him out, they then tossed the balls at Leshawna, Izzy, Beth, and Justin. I then said, "Come on a little effort out there people!" My team glared at me! Heather then said, "Okay not that Noah here cares, but we are not losing another game to these guys, got it? And where is Lindsay? Augh!" She then storms off.

End of part 5

Part 6 is next 


	6. Chapter 6

A Noco story

A sequel to The Awake-a-thon

When I was eliminated from Total Drama Island...

Part 6 of 9

The fourth game went by quick, Heather entered with Lindsay and said to her, "Sit down and stay there!" Lindsay then said, "Okay..." Heather then said, "How are we doing?" She then saw Beth getting hit and I say, "Sports, not my forte, remember?" She then said to me, "You know, you could actually give it a shot and pretend to care!" A ball then hits Leshawna and Heather says, "This is... This is so unacceptable!" Chef then blows his whistle and the Bass cheer because they won! Chris then said, "This is it, the final tie-breaking game!" I say, "Go team go!" Chris then says, "Gophers, Bass let's send this sample to the lab and see whatcha made of!"

End of part 6

Part 7 is next 


	7. Chapter 7

A Noco story

A sequel to The Awake-a-thon

When I was eliminated from Total Drama Island...

Part 7 of 9

Chef blows his whistle, Gwen kicks up a ball and hands it to Cody who runs with it, Heather says, "Come on people, quick feet, fast hands!" Cody then hands it to Leshawna who hands it to Heather, who throws the ball and DJ dodges a ball is thrown at Heather who also dodges it. Owen and Cody both throw a ball. Chris watchs the game, finally Courtney throws a ball and Cody gets hit in the chest, then a ball hits Bridgette. Cody comes over and high fives Beth, then sits next to me, I smile at him. Leshawna then sits down, then Gwen, Justin throws a ball, so does Katie, Cody and Trent go in, then Beth and Trent sit down, then Beth goes in, Cody and Lindsay sit down, Heather then sits down and I say, "Knock 'em out, throw 'em out, ra ra!" A ball is then thrown at me, and it hits me and I say while dropping my book, "Ow!" Heather and the others smile and Heather says, "You're right, sports aren't your forte!" Later in the game, Gwen throws a ball at Courtney and says, "That's for the oatmeal!" Leshawna says, "Oh ho ho! You messed with the wrong white girl!" A ball is thrown at Geoff and he dodges it, another ball is thrown at him and it hits him. A ball is thrown at Leshawna and it hits her. A ball is thrown at Duncan, then another, then another. A ball is thrown at Gwen but Cody jumps blocks her and the ball hits him in the nuts. DJ and Gwen throw a ball at each other and they both get hit. Then it's down Owen and Harold. My team cheers, Harold gets ready and Owen says, "Sorry dude, but you gotta go down!" Harold then motions for Owen to come on, and Owen throws to balls at Harold then another, which Harold dodges easily, then Owen tosses another ball at Harold who leans back and the ball misses him, me and my team are shocked, and I say while dropping my book, "Woah..." Courtney calls for a time-out. Then when the game goes back, Owen spins his arm while saying, "Cowa...bunga!" Harold then catches the ball and hits the back wall, he then shows that he caught the ball and Chris says, "The Killer bass win-in-in!"

End of part 7

Part 8 is next 


	8. Chapter 8

A Noco story

A sequel to The Awake-a-thon

When I was eliminated from Total Drama Island...

Part 8 of 9

Owen said while getting on his knees, "It's impossible! Whhhhhhhyyyyyy!" Chris then came over to my team and said, "Gophers what happened?" I say, "What can I say? Weak effort!" My team glared at me then Gwen said, "Oh shut it, Noah!" She then stormed off and Heather then said, "For once, I agree with her!" She also stormed off and Cody, Leshawna, Lindsay and Beth storm off too. I say, "Touchy..." Owen walks over, and Justin, Trent and Owen glare at me, and I say, "What? I'll tell you the team spirit here is severely lacking lately!" I say in the confessional later, "I vote for Lindsay, she kept getting hurt."

End of part 8

Part 9 is next 


	9. Chapter 9

A Noco story

A sequel to The Awake-a-thon

When I was eliminated from Total Drama Island...

Part 9 of 9

Later at the campfire pit for the dramatic elimination ceremony, Chris says, "Okay campers you've already cast your votes and made your decision, if I call your name, come up and claim a marshmallow, the camper who does not get a marshmallow must immediately return to the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers and leave, that means your out of the contest and you can never come back, ever! The first marshmallow goes to... Owen." Owen goes up and gets his marshmallow, Chris says, "Gwen." Gwen goes up and gets her marshmallow, Chris says, "Cody." Cody goes up and gets his marshmallow, Chris says, "Trent." Trent high-fives Justin, and goes up and gets his marshmallow, Chris says, "Heather." Heather goes up and gets her marshmallow, Chris says, "Beth." Beth waves at Lindsay and goes up and gets her marshmallow, Chris says, "Justin." Justin goes up and gets his marshmallow, Chris says, "Leshawna." Leshawna goes up and gets her marshmallow, Chris says, "Izzzy." Izzy holds Lindsay hands for a second before going up and getting her marshmallow, Chris then says, "The final marshmallow goes to... Lindsay!" Lindsay says while going up and getting her marshmallow, "Woo!" I say, "What! Are you kidding me?" Lindsay says after she gets her marshmallow, "Woo!" She goes over to the others and I say, "Alright see if I care, you just voted out the only one with any brains on this team!" My team throws their marshmallows at me, and I say while putting my hands on my face, "Ow!" Leshawna says, "You need to learn a little thing called respect... Turkey!" My team laughs and I say while heading to the Dock of Shame, "Whatever I'm outta here!"

The end 


End file.
